Medical Fun
by crazykohai
Summary: (Hospital AU) Piper is a new nurse at Meteor Hospital and can't help but feel a pair of lingering eyes on her back no matter where she goes and what she does. Then suddenly, she meets the creepy man who works in the morgue named Feitan Portor, and...she slowly starts to befriend him but little does she know of the many dark and twisted things she was getting herself involved with.
1. Chapter I: Pink Nurse

**Chapter I: Pink Nurse**

I stared at the hospital in awe, my stomach filled with butterflies. I nibble on my bottom lip, 'this is it, my big day. I needed to make a good impression.' My first day and I was already doing a 12-hour shift.

'A 12-hour shift' I think, my heart pounding against my chest, 'that a lot of time to make a big mistake.' I frown, my luck was the worst and walk to the entrance of the ER the sliding doors opening.

I stand there frozen, my nerves a wreck. I did my externship already. I was a good nurse in training at my externship. I also aced all my tests and also my practicals. I could do this and I was just about to enter until I had a man yelling from behind me.

"Get out of the way!" a man shouts and continues shouting, "Code Blue!"

His radio is going off on his shirt, the words a garbled mess, well to me they were. I'm sure he was able to make sense of every word that came out of his radio. He is administering space ventilations while the other EMT a small girl with pink hair pulled high is on the other side of the stretcher administering compressions. I notice how her small body is like a well-oiled machine moving up and down in the attempts to get the man's heart beating again while her partner tried to keep a supply of oxygen flowing.

I flatten myself against the doorway, and I gradually feel my face heating in embarrassment. I notice a code team rushing to the stretcher while many words are quickly exchanged between the doctor and nurses on the code team in a flurry. They travel through a few sets of double doors, the wheels of the stretcher squeaking horribly on the titles. The patient and the code team disappear down a long hallway which I assumed lead to the specialized rooms.

I glance behind me, the lights on the ambulance flashing red and white without sound. I take a deep breath and venture further in, extremely humiliated and nervous. I hoped I didn't see those EMT or I at least hoped they wouldn't remember my face since they were too focused on the patient in cardiopulmonary arrest.

I encourage myself, the time getting closer to the exact minute I start my first 12-hour shift. I approach a blond woman with a roman nose behind a desk which the words registration over her booth. Her eyes bare a bored expression as she looks at me, studying my form.

She finally asks, "What brings you in today?"

I mumble playing with my fingers, "For my first 12 hours shift."

She doesn't respond to me but picks up a phone instead, her fingers moving effortly over buttons without looking and then her eyes look past me. I hear the swish of the sliding doors and I turn my head to look back momentarily seeing a group of people entering. I look back at her becoming more nervous not liking the fact I was holding up potentially sick patients. I see one of her long fingers tapping her desk impatient while still being on the phone. She finally speaks, and I felt like its been forever even though I'm sure only a minute has passed; however, she only says two words.

"New nurse," she states and she hangs the phone up with a click. Her eyes finally focus on mine, "Phinks will be right out for you, he is coming from the double doors on your right," she states and points to the doors for visual instructions.

I nod my head while thinking her voice was so clear and easily understandable. Her short answers and lack of friendliness didn't bother me at all. But before I get too far from her, I hear her call out to me.

"Girl, good luck on your first day," she says with a half smile that is directed at me and I feel a little bit better about today.

And before I could get near the double doors she directed me towards, one of the doors bams open and a tall blonde man in green scrubs is holding the door open. He has a scowl on his face and one eye narrows at me as his brows furrow.

He looked like a gangster with poorly dyed blonde hair but still, he looked very intimidating and I felt myself shrink back. He could be a behavioral health patient who escaped and had killed a nice and kind looking nurse and stole his scrubs. He looks directly at Paku.

"Oi, you. Hanging up on me! Do you have any manners at all Paku? I'm very busy!" he yells and he even has a gangster like accent.

The blonde woman who helped me I can only assume her name was Paku now pretends not to hear him. The blondes glare intensifies after he yelled at her but the woman named Paku continues to ignore him waiting on other patients. The blonde man begins to tap his foot irritatedly and then starts grinding his teeth, as he folds his arms over his chest, the door he was holding with his hands being held open by his body. Finally, after registering her patients Paku looks over at him

"Do you need anything Phinks?"

"Do I need anything Paku? Is that what you say to me, don't pretend-" he starts to shout each word getting louder.

"How long are you going to make the new nurse wait Phinks?" Paku asks cooly her eyes returning to her computers as her fingers start to move across the keyboard without a single glance down. Phinks mouth is agape before his brain starts to put together what he wants to say but before he could shout, he is interrupted when she says snottily, "It's rude to ignore someone."

I glance between the two. But wasn't she just ignoring Phinks not even a minute ago... I look back at Phinks and his evil gangster glare is now directed at me. She had effectively pissed him off and now I would have to suffer a whole 12-hour shift with this man. How did a man like him become a nurse anyway?

"Yes?" I whisper shrinking back more from the taller man.

"You..." he states curling his lip before taking a quick evil sideways glance at Paku before spitting out to her, "Paku, I'll talk to you later. I'm too busy to deal with your shit."

Paku answers him almost immediately in that cold and deadpan voice of hers, "Do I need to remind you what Chrollo said?" she asks still typing away at her keyboard her eyes sliding right to left reading whatever was on her screen.

"Don't you bring boss into this, you shitty no good woman! Whatever just wait when you need something!" he shouts grumbling his last sentence quietly.

It seemed he had forgotten all about me and I look back at Paku who had stopped typing. I narrow my eyes trying to discern what I am actually seeing. I notice in the glass reflection of her booth I can see what she is viewing on her screen but I really can't believe it... She is watching youtube videos of kittens so she is purposely annoying and antagonizing the blonde man. I just can't believe Phinks hadn't seen it like I did. Maybe he was seriously dumb? I feel his stare on me and look back up at him.

"You... You what the hell are you smirking about? Huh?!" he asks sneering still having one side of his lips pulled back menacingly.

"O-hh n-othing, n-othing a-t a-ll" I stutter, the butterflies in my stomach back in full force.

"It better be nothing," he states huffing and pulls his lips in a straight line as if thinking before he asks, "You... What's your name? You never told me."

"Its its um Piper, my name is Piper Vanner. Your name is Phinks right and I'll be shadowing you right?" I ask after answering him, my words still jittery.

Though right now I felt sick to my stomach, literally sick to my stomach. I always got so queasy when I first started a new job or anything new without my friends or family. If I could crawl out of my skin I would definitely would. I could only pray right now I didn't get sick. It would be so embarrassing if I did. I didn't even know where the bathrooms were or anything at all really. The hospital was huge and I knew I was going to get lost. I would have to go pee soon, I really shouldn't have drank so much coffee.

"I told you my name already, don't be like that witch woman fucking god damn ignoring. I'm always so busy type type typing away..." he bitches before he continues mumbling my name many times in a row, "Piper Piper... Piper... Piper..." He pauses several times before he shouts "HA! I know, it's perfect. I am so brilliant." he says to himself and he reaches for his chin rubbing it proudly as he closes his eyes and a smirk replaces his frown.

He definitely didn't tell me his name, I overheard it... Wait... No... He was going to give me gross chores wasn't he, just cause I couldn't control myself from smirking after realizing what that woman was doing. I heard about this from other people that they give the new nurses all the grossest chores or tasks to do to bully them and also welcome them to the workplace. It was like a hazing. He was probably going to tell me to sponge bath some old disgusting men or do manual disimpaction, or even empty colonoscopy bags. I was aware I would be doing a lot of chores like that but I also wanted to be learning new things and helping others other than squeezing poop from a bag like toothpaste.

"Pip that is your new name, your original name was too long," he states humming pleased with himself.

"Oh, I see... Thank you..." I reply not knowing what else to say to him.

"Great. I'm going to show you everything. I'll have to get you a name badge... And I'll have to show you where the vending machines are and the gym too! Man the gym here is great, we got treadmills, awesome weight area, bikes, those big balls, and a lot of other things," he says excitedly especially his words pertaining to the gym.

Did he not realize I wasn't an exercise person or an athlete. Did he not get a good look at me?... He gave me eye contact, he did look at me. So he must have saw I was overweight. I was chubby, had a round face from my big cheeks from my weight, my thighs rubbed against each other when I walked, and I hardly had a waist. Was he making fun of me?... I didn't think so... I think he just liked the gym and liked talking about his hobbies and what he is passionate about. He was one of those.

"Thank you, I will be in your care," I say quietly.

"Oh Oh. I almost forgot but we got a pool here too! It's awesome. Boss lets us use it after the physical therapy patients are done for the day. Cool huh? I mean boss is a pretty awesome man. There is no one better than him from his handsome good looks and his skills." he rambles on excitedly before he realized we weren't in the same spot.

"Hey come on Pip," he says loudly waving me forward towards the door he was leaning against.

I mean what else was there to say to the man but a thank you once for my name change and for his information and help for today. My original name was too long? My first name is five letters long. How is that long? And did he seriously rename me? I can't believe I was stuck with a complete weirdo and I follow behind him unsure how my day would end.

And boss... I remembered I was hired by an individual with the last name Lucilfer. I don't recall the man's first name only his last name, I don't think he told me. He could be speaking about a completely different person then the person who hired me. The woman had called the man Phinks referred to as boss as Chrollo and Chrollo didn't sound like a last name either.

I was 90 percent sure I was hired by the person in charge of the nurses but I could be wrong, I was just so nervous during the interview. Phinks could be speaking about the practice manager for the ER or someone more important like the director and not the head of the nurses. And oh god that interview was so bad and I can't believe I got hired.

I walk through the doors and I am greeted by many different noises, sounds, and sights. And once the door closes behind me the busy ER is revealed. Nurses are speed walking from one hallway and turning into another hallway, doctors are walking by with their noses in their Ipads looking at patient charts and not really paying attention to where they are going, and lights above patient's rooms are flashing alerting nurse the patient needs attention.

Even though I worked in the ER as a student and during my externship, this was really starting to feel overwhelming and I start to pray more that I would survive this day without any mishaps or killing anyone...

Though little did I know a pair of curious grey eyes were watching me from the nursing station. They belonged to an individual who literally wheeled people to the infernos of hell.


	2. Chapter II: Evil

**Chapter II: Evil**

So far no mishaps which is good but I have only been working for five and half hours so far. I had been following Phinks around like his shadow but his shadow with a voice. I was actually starting to get slightly comfortable with the giant blonde which was a little bit of relief for me. He had actually shown me a lot of things which were helpful and even though he was rough with his words he was surprisingly kind.

The only downfall was my name badge that instead of having my actual name had the name Phinks had thought long and hard about. And he even made the security officer change my name on my key card so it read Pip too. One of the security guards was a tall man with long flowing black hair tied back in a ponytail while the other security guard was a man significantly short border lining dwarfism. I wondered what the man which must be affected by dwarfism could possibly do if a person went crazy or ran in here with guns but laws were laws and I was in favor of equal opportunity in the workplace for everyone.

The short security officer with messy hair which I couldn't even see his face except one large eye peeking out never said a single word. He let his tall coworker do the talking who if I must say failed miserably in protecting my legal name. He just did what Phinks told him to do in exchange for being taken out for drinks that night or the next night. I felt shame for their department getting pushed around when they are supposed to be security officers.

Other than the incident with my name badge and my key badge too I actually thought Phinks was going to kill this one old lady who hugged him after he pulled a giant splinter from her thumb. He had stiffened up and his face became super scary and I really thought he was going to beat the shit out of her and throw the old woman who was in her 90s across the room and kill her. Instead, he hugs her back patting her back gently boasting how easy it was for him to remove that nasty mean splinter that attacked her.

He even played dollies with a sick girl with terminal cancer for a bit. He even got me to play with the little girl with him. The experience was one in a lifetime, to see a little girl facing death in the weeks to come months if she was lucky to smile so beautifully. We were busy and especially Phinks who had to show me the ropes but still, we made time for the little girl. I couldn't wait to call home and tell my Mum all about today. She was going to be so proud of me.

Though I was still a little disoriented with the layout of the hospital such as where the vending machines, the changing rooms, or the sterile processing department, the roof, the morgue, and the security office were located. This hospital was massive and it reminded me of one of those corn mazes I used to play in as a child every year during October.

Phinks said I would get used to it and he even said he still gets a little turned around and he has been here for 3 years now. He said before working here he worked in the field. He never got to finish his sentence because we were interrupted by a patient who needed our help but I assume he meant he was a nurse in the army. I could picture him doing it but I think he much more suited for civilian life, he is so nice.

Lunchtime came and I was supposed to eat lunch with Phinks but he saw Paku carrying her tray which had a salad, bottle of water, and a single giant cookie. I realized that was how she stayed so slim and perfect looking, she barely ate. He immediately chased after her yelling for her to wait. I wonder if they were dating, friends, or enemies? I couldn't really tell right now.

Perhaps in a few days, I would be able to figure out their weird relationship. Phinks was supposed to introduce me to people at lunch today but I suppose that could wait until tomorrow. Everyone we were working with was to busy with their work to really talk since Phinks said today was an abnormally busy day and there was a flux of severe cases.

I think back to Paku's lunch, thinking about how that possibly was going to fill her. She had another 6 grueling hours like I did. I mean I felt like I have been starving for days and the sounds my stomach made would make others people I have been starving for days. It would have been worse if I didn't keep stealing the candies that were in a dish on the nurse station every time Phinks and I walked by it or needed to grab something from it.

I grip my paper bag containing my lunch which was filled with snacks and other unhealthy items which were loaded with calories. I knew my lunch wouldn't tie me over until the end of the day. I would be forced to stop by McDonalds or Burger King after work because I knew I was too tired to make super tonight.

I finally find a secluded spot away from everyone and sit down. My seat was in the corner and I had an excellent view of the entire cafeteria where I could people watch. It was also quite noisy here too with everyone talking and even patients were here eating, well actually they weren't patients but the patient's guests or family members.

There was nothing of note for the most part unless I count a blonde man stealing a chocolate pudding from the cafeteria. I believe he was some type of doctor but I could be wrong. He disappeared as quickly as he appeared, slipping down one of the many hallways leading to who knows where.

I texted my mum telling her my day was going good and I would call her after work. She doesn't reply but I knew she was busy chasing around a bunch of little kids since she was an elementary student teacher.

Time goes by and I had just finished my lunch, most people already finished with theirs and were already gone. There were only a few stragglers behind that were hospital employees, there were no more guests. It was then my lunch got a little bit interesting.

I notice a tall and very handsome red haired man who is wearing scrubs talking a little too closely to a pink haired woman doctor who in comparison was much shorter than him. If I recall correctly I believe this red haired male was actually a nurse working in the ER. I never actually talked to him since I believe Phinks avoided him and I can only guess this man was the weirdo and pervert he was talking about that worked at the hospital. I also recall seeing the pink haired nurse one time but I have a mental block as to which department she belonged to. She wasn't an emergency doctor... But I didn't have to wait long to get my answer.

"Machi~" the redhaired man sings out before placing both his hands on her shoulder as she walked thru the lunch room which I assumed she was heading to the spot where she wanted to eat.

She must have been late getting to lunch since it was almost time for me to get back to work. I notice what is on her tray and I am thankful it isn't another salad but a burger with french fries as a side and a tall fountain drink containing soda. She also had ketchup packets as a condiment. She was tiny but at least she wasn't one of those girly girls that choked down leaves and water to maintain that perfect figure.

"What do you want Hisoka?" she asks reaching back with one hand and pinching the skin on the back of his hand before twisting it around painfully.

He sings out again in a sing song voice removing the hand she pinched, "I have a question for you?"

"Hisoka, I will be eating my lunch now what do u want," she asks pinching his other hand which he removes as well.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking," he asks.

Now I have stopped eating my chips watching this drama unfold. Were they lovers? Was it a forbidden workplace romance between these two? Was someone cheating on their spouse or lover? Did one of them kill a patient and the other was keeping quiet? My mind is reeling at the different scenarios between these two and I can't help it but my eyes are glued on them and my ears listening for every word that is exchanged between the two beautiful people.

"Tired at looking at what, Hisoka?" she asks and I notice she says his name each time she speaks.

"I mean looking at the lady garden~" he sings out which the word lady garden stumps me.

She stops walking and turns and faces him, making a face that says I don't understand what you are referring to. What was he talking about if it stumped her too? I begin to watch more intently as I see him place one of his hands on his hips and the other on his forehead before he starts shaking his head back in forth as if in disbelief she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Machi.. Machi..Machi. I can't believe you don't know that beautiful word," he sighs before he places his other hand on his hip smirking.

"What are you getting at Hisoka? Enough games!" she growls out obviously getting annoyed.

"Other beautiful words for such a beautiful and lovely place are belle-chose, altar of Venus, Nature's treasury, lady flower, pink pearl, and my all time favorite," he says and he lifts his pointer finger up moving back and forth before he reveals it, "cream canal~"

I stare at him and the woman named Machi stares at him. I start to register that all those names were nicknames for vaginas. If he was asking her if she was sick at looking at them does that mean she was a lesbian? Did he love her but she loved women instead? And I didn't expect her to do what she did next. She throws her right arm in front of her taking a jab at his face with a punch and somehow he successfully avoids connecting with it.

"I want to get my penis inspected but I want only you to do it Machi but you only look at woman~" he laughs and he asks again, "Don't you get tired at looking at... unless you lik-" and this time Machi's fist connect with his nose which a sound of a crunch echoes in the mostly empty cafeteria.

Those who were watching the scene like I was, turn back around or go back to eating, or chatting, or whatever they were doing. They didn't at all seemed fazed and I see the tall security guard with the long hair grabbing a carton of milk checking out without saying a single word. I drop the chip in my hand and it lands on the table. Did no one care?

It's the security guard's job. It's in his freakin job description to protect the people in the hospital and maintain order yet he just ignores the whole scene. He even opens his milk cartoon and slides the straw in it and walks out of the cafeteria.

Is this normal? Did this happen on an everyday basis? Or was I missing something? And what more the red hair man start rubbing the blood from his broken nose all over his face while the pink hair girl tosses her tray and walks away in a huff.

"Damn pervert" she huffs loud enough for me to hear and I hear her feet stomping away and out of the cafeteria.

"Ohh Machi! So lovable, I love you too~" the red hair man calls out with his hand still smearing the blood all over his face.

His eyes momentarily get a sadistic and predatory look to them as he swipes his tongue up his hand and to the tip of his middle finger. And as he does this, his eyes follow the pink haired girl until she is gone. The look he gave her gives me the chills, telling me to stay away from him just like Phinks had warned me about earlier in my shift. I continue to watch him helpless to look away and I see him pull out a white handkerchief with images of pink wrapped candies bordering the edges of the cloth.

He first wipes the blood away from his hands before wiping at his face. He then proceeds to pats his nose which had stopped bleeding. Dried blood and fresh blood intermiggle around his nostrils as he pats at them and his tissue slowly dyes a bright and almost unrealistic blood red. He then whips around as if he felt my eyes on him and instead at looking directly at me he looks at something else which I couldn't see at my angle.

I shrink in my seat not expecting him to turn around and then his eyes fall on me. And immediately he waves at me while giving me a creepy closed eye smile reminding me of a clown.

More shivers rake down my body and instinctively I knew he was dangerous even though he was appearing friendly and waving at me. I lift my hand and give a half wave back nervously. I don't know what instilled this fear in me but I would find out much later what my primal instincts were trying to warn me about though I found out a little too late...

He walks away after I guess being satisfied by my half wave and walks out of the cafeteria and I'm guessing heading back to the ER or maybe even somewhere else. I was only half sure that he was an ER nurse like phinks and I and I was even less sure if he was indeed the weirdo pervert phinks told me about though I would place bets on it after witnessing what I just saw.

Before I could clean up my table where I was eating I hear a commotion in the direction the red hair man who was named Hisoka. I kept wanting to call people by their attributes and physical characteristics since I was so terrible with names but if I kept calling him the red hair man than I might actually blank out if I actually had to talk to him due to work-related reasons.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" I hear someone say and I knew that voice.

It was Phinks but who was he talking to and I try to peek without being obvious but from my angle, I couldn't do it. I then start to gather my stuff, maybe I can just go over and greet Phinks and ask how his lunch was. Then maybe Phinks could introduce me to this person and I could start making friends at work. I didn't want to eat lunch every day by myself. I try to listen to hear the other person talk but I don't hear them, I only hear Phinks.

"Eating? That's bullshit and this crap isn't food so tell me why you are here and in the cafeteria of all places? Did boss give you a secret mission? It isn't fair if he did," Phinks says his voice whinney and complaintive.

There is a brief pause and I still don't hear the other person. They must really be soft-spoken like I had thought. I was almost finished picking up my trash and picking up my belonging when I hear Phinks shout.

"Hey! Where are you going? What the hell crawled up your ass today?" Phinks yells.

I feel really disappointed because I just finished picking up and walked towards Phinks and the person he was talking to was gone. The only thing I see is the tail end of a white lab coat turning the corner which makes me think the person was a doctor Phinks was talking too. They must have been busy.

"Hi Phinks," I say approaching him and then asking, "Did you have a good lunch?"

"Lunch? I hope at least yours was god damn good. Mine was god damn shitty if you know what I mean and I see this bastard and he just takes off seeing my face. Like he can't stand to look at it, and a mere glance makes him sick. I don't know what crawled up his ass." he sneers looking at one of the many doors leading to and from the cafeteria in which I saw the tail end of the white lab coat turn the corner. He stares more and he mumbles, "he must have had the runs..."

"He might be busy," I offer up as an answer staring where he was looking.

"Him busy? Yeah busy with nothing besides staring at that crap he reads but this is unlike him" he replies quickly rubbing his chin in thought and growls lowly, "I bet boss gave him a secret mission, and he trying to hide it from me."

"Mission?... Boss? Do you mean like our boss?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows recalling he did say something about a mission to this mystery person, well man.

"Ahh...HHHAAaha ha ha nothing. Nothing at all... It's just like a ummm inner circle thing with the original staff," he laughs really fakely putting his hands on his hips.

"I see," I reply deciding not to pester him about it. He was clearly lying so I would be sure not to tell this man any secrets because he could not lie very well.

"Well-Well Let's get back to work Pip! Duty calls, saving lives. Hahaha," he says continuing speaking in a fake laughterous voice placing one hand on my upper back and leading me back to the ER. He changed the topic means he was so not lying, I think sarcastically.

The end of my shift eventually comes to an end and I am exhausted. I am dragging and I wished I had whatever Phinks had because he was energetic throughout the entirety of our shift. I stand there waiting for him to finish up his task, stooped over like a 90-year-old woman or like my 60-year-old grandmother my mother often told she soon be touching the floor with her face.

He was taking forever, my feet hurting and my legs burning. What was taking him so long? And I see the replacement nurses who were all primped and pretty begin settling in for the night. They all had pretty faces, gorgeous bodies, and long legs and especially perfect hair. I feel like my hair I spent so much time on was limp and lifeless but besides my hair, I looked like I belonged to a homeless shelter.

I perk up seeing Phinks coming out of the locker room with all his stuff under both his arms and somehow wrangling with one hand to hold his car keys. Finally... It had taken him at least 20 minutes to pack up and change into regular clothes and also from looking at him fix his hair. Wasn't he just going home to sleep? He was like a woman. I was only in the locker room for a few minutes probably less that five minutes grabbing only the essentials, I didn't even bother to change out of my scrubs.

"Sorry sorry, for making you- Shit shit" and he stares down looking underneath his arms at the many things he carried.

"What's wrong I ask," baffled at what it is.

"I forgot something, just go before me. It's gonna be a short bit but I don't want you waiting for me," he states and I nod my head agreeing to tired to wait for him.

"See you tomorrow, " I mumble a yawn catching me off guard and I cover my mouth while waving at him with my other hand. Before I turn completely around to walk to the exit, I say a single more farewell, "have a good night."

"Have a good night! And be prepared tomorrow, I don't expect failure!" he yells, his yells reaching both ends of the long corridors. I hear a crash behind me as I walk away and words spit rapidly from Phinks mouth, "Shit... Shit, shit, shit."

I wanted to laugh but I keep the laugh to myself and only smirk. I reach the exit but before I leave the hospital I stand in front of the time clock machine and hover my badge over the black box. The machine beeps revealing my name is big black font before the machine speaks to me.

"Welcome back, Pip," an electronic woman's voice tells me and I click on the green check mark appearing on the screen finishing my clocking out. I let go of my badge and it recoils against my shirt with a snap where it is clipped to, over my right breast. I finally exit the hospital and I am greeted by a cool summer breeze which is refreshing.

Of course, it was nice out today and I sigh and I feel another yawn approaching making me cover my mouth briefly again. I was extremely pleased with myself for helping Phinks out greatly and being useful to him but not only that I felt good about helping sick people. This was the perfect career especially for me and I hoped tomorrow would be another great day, where I would meet a lot of different people, and also help a lot of different people. I secretly hope I could make some friends which would be nice.

I pull my keys out, my car not fancy but an older model which didn't have an automatic car starter or seat warmers. Seat warmers were nice but unfortunately, I was stuck with my car. My keychain rattles as I pull them out and I get to parking lot C to see I could not get out of my parking spot. The key chains attached to my keys sway a bit before they sway more as I approach my car quicker.

I stop in front of my car's trunk and stare at the reason why it was impossible to get out of my parking spot. The reason being some ass hat parked too close to my driver side and I would say I would get to my driver side through my passenger side but the door was broken and refused to open with my keys. I should have said something to the car technicians when I got my car serviced the last 5 times but I didn't... This was entirely my fault.

I think about trying to squeeze through but I would get stuck between the two cars and I would set the person's car alarm off if they had one and I'm sure he had one. I didn't know what to do. As I stare at my problem, I wasn't aware of the person coming up behind me. I almost died when I feel a hand at my back, fingertips sliding from my mid back to my side before they are removed.

I grab my heart and smash into my car, my fingers curling and clutching the fabric covering my chest. I even let out an undignified squeal sounding extremely childish. Maybe it was Phinks, who startled me but as I look to see who it is, it is a person I don't recognize.

He was a short man with raven hair and narrow eyes but the color of them were pretty, a grey color but I have always loved such a color before, it reminded me of winter storms, the clouds which are about to let loose with a flurry of snow. I always like them, watching the storms roll in from the safety of indoors and watching those clouds let the snow fall. They also reminded me of thunder clouds about to let loose a fury of lightning and thunder then also rain. I wonder if his personality was like the calm storms of winter or fiery man like Napoleon from being so short.

"You scared me," I whispered continuing to clutch my heart and I stare bewildered by the small man who seemed indifferent to my scream. He didn't even apologize let alone say anything as he just stares at me as if I'm some strange creature. Was he a behavioral health patient... And I very nervously ask, "Can I help you..."

He pushes himself up on the hood of the car which prevents me from getting into my car and he continues to stare at me before looking all around me. His legs are man spread before he starts to rummage through his pocket looking for something as he looks all around. What was he pulling out of his pocket, a weapon? This wasn't good for my heart. I was too young to die.

He starts to pull something out from his pocket and I squeeze my eyes shut scared it was a weapon, and he sighs, "Wheres Phinks?" and there is silence before he asks, "What the hell are you doing...?"

"Phinks?" I mutter shocked. He was looking for Phinks and I opened my eyes to stare at the short man who held a cigarette between his lips and a lighter in the other, the cigarette not yet lit.


End file.
